


Rooftop Surprise

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: You return from a mission and Bucky has a surprise for you.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky/reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Rooftop Surprise

You woke up disoriented. The sun was low in the sky and you were tucked in under the covers. You were certain that you had face planted on top of your comforter that morning for a quick nap after you’d returned from your latest mission.

Stretching with a satisfied groan you found a note on the other pillow. You immediately recognized the messy script as Bucky’s.

_Glad your home. Meet me on the roof after dinner._

“FRIDAY, when’s dinner?”

“Dinner will be served in approximately thirty minutes, Miss y/l/n.”

“Thank you.”

You leisurely brushed the knots out of your hair and changed into a flowy dress. When you were ready, you wandered down to the dining room, pleasantly surprised to see the whole team seated there.

As everyone caught up and the booze continued to flow, the dinner began to drag and you began to get antsy. As much as you loved your team, an evening with Bucky was infinitely more appealing. More than once, Natasha had to kick you under the table to stop your bouncing.

Finally, Aunt May called Peter telling him to get his butt home and clean his room. The group broke up naturally after that, each of you doing your part to clean up. As you dried the last of the dishes, you looked around for Bucky who had seemingly disappeared. Assuming he was already up on the roof, you hung the towel on the cabinet handle and practically skipped out of the kitchen.

You took the steps to the roof two at a time, only pausing to catch your breath for a moment before pushing open the door. Your jaw dropped at the sight in front of you.

“Hey there, doll.”

“Did you build this?” you asked running your hands admiringly over the white wood of the porch swing.

“I would like to impress you and say yes, but the truth is so much funnier,” he admitted, patting the seat next to him.

Carefully sitting down next to him, you kept your feet planted, pushing the two of you back and forth.

“So what’s the real story behind this swing?”

Based on the fact he was already chuckling to himself, you knew it had to be a good one.

“So Tony and Sam made a bet.”

“Oh god.” Those never turned out well.

“They wanted to see who could get Steve to say the worst swear words. And after two days of them doing stuff to annoy or startle him with no luck, they decided to make him put together Ikea furniture.”

“And?” you prompted when he didn’t continue.

“And he owes the swear jar two hundred bucks now.”

Both of you burst out laughing.

“Oh I so wish I had been here for that.”

“You would have loved it. He actually did really well, until he had to put together the frame.”

You glanced at the seamless joint above your head.

“Should I be concerned?”

Bucky shook his head with a soft smile.

“Nah, I’ve been up here the past three nights and it’s held up.”

Feeling reassured, you leaned back and looked up at the night sky.

“It is certainly a nice addition up here. Perfect for star gazing.”

“I thought you might like it. That’s why I picked it out.”

You glanced at him and smiled before turning your attention back to the stars. He shifted so he was mimicking your position, feet planted, head tilted back, elbows resting on the back of the seat.

“So any other fun stories that you managed to not share during our four hour dinner with the team?”

“Was it only four? It seemed so much longer,” he deadpanned. “But alas no, no stories. Not unless you want an extended complaint about how much more annoying Sam is when you’re not around. By the way he’s a lot more annoying when you’re not around.”

“I’m sure he says the same about you,” you chuckled.

“Probably,” he agreed. 

You gravitated towards his warmth as the breeze whipped around you.

“Cold, doll?” He asked, breaking the silence between you.

“A little,” you admitted reluctantly.

“Well I have a soft blanket or a scruffy super soldier to keep you warm. Take your pick.”

His smile was sincere, but there was a teasing glint in his eyes – one you just couldn’t back down from.

“Why not both?” You challenged.

“Excellent choice.”


End file.
